


Why I Classify as a Shitty Person Part 2

by Writergurl394



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writergurl394/pseuds/Writergurl394
Summary: Another alternate death for the precious Peter Parker (Lol help me)Note: THIS IS NOT STARKER





	Why I Classify as a Shitty Person Part 2

The air on Vormir had a dark, almost gloomy aesthetic that made Tony and everyone else shudder, Peter scooting closer to his mentor.  
"Hello Captain," A deep, spine shivering voice said.  
Tony turned to Steve who looked on in confusion, before the hooded figure in front of them stepped into the light. Whatever it was, it was creepy. It had a dark red face with black indents that seemed to highlight it's cheekbones, and weird black scrapes on its cloak and face.  
"Red Skull," Steve said with hostility, gripping his shield tightly in his hand.  
"Relax, I am not here to make enemies, I am simply here to guide you to the stone."  
"Where is it?" Tony said abruptly, Red Skull nodding over at him.  
"Right this way," Red Skull responded, leading them up the path. "I must warn you though, it extracts a heavy price."  
Those words made Tony shutter, what exactly did he mean?"  
The skull lead the group up the stone path to the edge of a cliff, a sick feeling rising in Tony's stomach.  
"What's the price?" Steve manages to ask, peering over the edge.  
"To get the stone, you must lose that what you love."  
Tony felt his heart drop into his stomach as he turned to look at the group around him. Steve, Nebula, Thor, Clint, Strange, and- Peter. God, why did he let Peter stay?  
"Tony," Steve said softly. "You need to live, and we need that stone."  
Tony turned to Steve who gave him a look of, remorse? Guilt even, it didn't make much-  
And then it hit him  
"No," He said, turning to Peter, who obviously knew what was happening.  
A tear fell from Peter's face as he nodded.  
God, if only the universe had chose Steve to save it.  
"Peter," Tony whispered.  
Before Peter could respond, Tony stepped forward and threw his arms around him.  
"Dad," Peter whispered, causing Tony to hug him tighter as he fought back a sob.  
They broke off their hug and Tony cupped Peter's face between his hands, placing a kiss to Peter- his son's head.  
"I love you."  
Peter walked to the edge and stopped, turning to Tony who was on the verge of bawling.  
"I don't want to die in the fall."  
So now he had to deliberately kill his kid.  
He readied his repulsor and held it at Peter  
He felt it start.  
"I love you."  
Oh god he didn't wanna fire, why did he have to?  
"Tony do it!" Steve shouted.  
The repulsor fired.  
"Dad-"  
It was too late

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy, once again, sorry for the shitty writing


End file.
